


Completely Hopeless

by lavendericecoffee



Series: TFTBL AU [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, TFTBL AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: In which Fiona notices that Rhys behaves differently in front of a certain doppelganger.
Relationships: Fiona & Rhys (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: TFTBL AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801879
Kudos: 26





	Completely Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago mostly bc I really wanted to write more Fiona
> 
> the reason I'm adding this today cause it's [ Spok's](https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/) birthday and tho I do have something written for them especially, it's a really long fic and it will take some editing. so I said that they can just decide on which fic from my drafts I should post  
> everyone wish them a happiest bday <33

“Ugh, can you stop looking at him like that? It’s creepy.”

Rhys shook his head at the sudden words. Slouched and holding his chin at his palm, he straightened up in an instant. He looked instinctively around, trying to catch whoever was trying to speak to him. Though, he already knew this voice and definitely, this tone. Only one person could remark something like that.

And just as he suspected, when his face turned upwards, Fiona was already there. Combination of disgust and bewilderment graced her features, as she simply observed him. Not even touching the coffee she had in her hands. Rhys quickly fixed himself up and took a breath, before saying anything.

“Excuse me, h-how long have you been observing me? I’m pretty sure, that’s also creepy,” he replied, giving her his usual pout.

“Not when you just wanna get a coffee with your teammates and you feel how some stooge is gawking at you all the time,” Fiona shrugged and finally took a sip from her mug. “Then I noticed that you’re only looking at the doppelganger right there and just wanted to tell you.”

A wave of heat hit Rhys’ face and decided to latch. Oh. So she meant _that_.

Well, Rhys could admit it. Not fully but at least partly.

After his driving shift had finished, he had decided to just relax on the couch and maybe not disturb Vaughn sleeping right on the other end. At first he wanted to just go by and get some coffee but then his sight shifted on the counter. Where Athena and Timothy have just been standing around and talking. Rhys didn’t even notice Fiona stopping by them. His sight was… Fixated. But he really didn’t want to admit on what.

“Don’t call him “doppelganger”. He has a name, you know,” not wanting to agree with her statements, Rhys focused on a different part of her sentence that bugged him way too much.

“I _know_ because you can’t stop talking about him,” Fiona persisted. “I don’t know what they teach you in corporate, but it’s not endearing.”

“Then, I don’t know what they teach you on Pandora, but so is literally spying on someone,” Rhys tensed, trying to strike back at her.

“Am I lying though?”

 _No_ , of course, she wasn’t.

Rhys’ sight got fixated. At first looking at the direction of the counter, then looking at Athena, when finally looking at Timothy. Observing every single detail of his, not even physical but also behavioral. He noticed how Tim’s wavy hair bounced back whenever he laughed. He looked at his face, covered with a scar and trying to spot his freckles, so prominent whenever you looked close at him. And he observed Timothy’s posture, unsure at many times but seeming much more relaxed whenever he found someone who’d listen.

Rhys noticed so much about him already, it almost stunned himself. But he truly couldn’t get his eyes off Timothy. Even if he didn’t look back. Or maybe because.

“God, _please_ , stop making that face and at least talk to him. Trust me, you’re way scarier looking from distance like a serial killer,” Fiona took him back to the living world.

“I _don’t_ look at him like that! Geez, you’re. You’re really making me feel uncomfortable,” out of habit, Rhys brushed his hair to the side, trying to also avoid her stare.

“Welcome to the club,” she shot him a smirk and continued, “You two already spend too much time talking at the top of the van anyway, so what’s with the holdup now?”

He pursed his lips together and furrowed his brow. First off, Rhys completely hated the way how obvious it seemed how often he and Tim would go on and talk to each other without anyone else. And that Fiona was the one to notice. He felt the heat going even worse.

“I-! I,” he started but seeing the smile never taking off from her face, he cleared his throat. “You know what, fine, I can just do it now. Just to prove it to you.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Fiona said briefly and focused on her coffee.

Standing up, Rhys gave her one more glare and pouted his lips again. Fiona didn’t seem to care, as if she just waved him off. So he could only roll his eyes and focus on what he was trying to do.

Oh right. He just remembered what he had to do.

With an uneven step, he approached Timothy and Athena back at the counter.

“-I just can’t let them have leaf swords! That’s so unrealistic,” Timothy shared with a laugh but stopped when he saw Rhys approaching. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much just. Wanted to grab a cup here,” Rhys laughed back and smiled brightly at Tim, “And what are you two talking about?”

“Oh! Was just asking Athena for some insider info for my writing. Actually, Rhys, can you help me with something from this as well?” Tim continued, smiling brightly as he did so.

“I’d love to. Fill me in,” Rhys’ eyes got brighter.

So he just started making his own coffee and listened to Timothy’s bubbly voice filling him in on the plot he’s been trying to figure out. He was so energetic, so passionate, Rhys was just happy he didn’t notice him staring. Smile couldn’t leave his face as he immersed himself more and more in Timothy’s gratuitous explaining of the world.

He didn’t notice Athena leaving them. He didn’t even notice how at one point, his hand wandered off to Timothy’s arm and decided to hold him closer. He just wanted to listen to him endlessly.

Fiona shook her head, this time being the one to watch them from the safe distance.

“He’s hopeless,” Athena remarked as she made her way back to Fiona.

“Completely hopeless,” she answered looking at how terribly flushed Rhys’ face has become. Along with how Timothy hasn’t said a single word about it.

“I just saw him pour 8 packages of sugar into his coffee. It was repulsive,” Athena continued, disgust forming at her features.

Fiona took a quick look, first at Athena and then at Tim and Rhys at the counter. And then one more, “Right. That too.”


End file.
